


Tough Love

by NebulasPrime



Series: Request for a Nebula [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Futanari, In-between the time gap, Light Angst, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Potion Use, Romance, Smut, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Please read the tags!Yuna is lost after the fall of Sin until she meets a traveling White Mage.





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> A request story for BraveVesperia01. The original character (Josh Maxwell) belongs to him. So, I don’t own the cute male character. Hope you like Brave! Been awhile since I did a request. Anyway, I do not own any of the Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 characters. There will be a lot of jumping around with the time since this one-shot that ended up as fifteen pages. Over 9000+ words in this. Oh, for the love of what fayth, read the bloody tags. Not responsible if you don’t because I have no regrets of the smut scene. No regret because I die with _**pride**_. Well, enjoy the story. Leave a kudo and comment.
> 
> Some inspiration form the song [Tough Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Wy1nTgUuuQ) by Avicii ft. Agnes, Vargas, and Lagola

Yuna looked out at the expanse of her beloved village of Besaid with sad eyes as memories of dashed dreams flashed across her mind and a broken heart made her body heavy. Holding back tears that threaten to fall to remind her of why she sat alone in front of the hut she shared with Wakka and Lulu. Even though she knew she should be happy with the turn of events that happened. The final incarnation of Sin had been defeated a few month ago. With no chance of it ever return since the cycle of rebirth had broken upon on her refusal of sacrificing a close to her heart. Besides that, Besaid was expanding greatly in the during the short amount of time. Many have taken upon themselves to make a pilgrimage to this village in a way to honor the effort she and her protectors had put into defeating Sin. A good portion even deciding to stay on the island to live under the protection of the temple that started the High Summoner journey to the Final Aeon. The people across Spira were finally able to move on with their lives without the fear of impeding doom looming over their heads. However, this was at a cost.

That cost consisted of a good portion of her life, her mother and father, the man she had fallen in love with and a stolen future. A future where she might not like in the long run but Yuna knew she could bare the burden. Even though it meant to hide away certain aspects of her life that she loved. Aspects that none of her friends knew about except a certain Ronso. By the fayth did Yuna loved the man for keeping this all a secret. Maybe it’s a good thing to since it would be dire consequences for them both should others find out at this point. No matter how much they desired the stolen actions. Yuna let a small chuckle at the thought for it was the Ronso that introduce it to her to relieve stress from training in becoming a summoner at first. Then it quickly shifted to be a way to escape the pain of their journey. But now… Right when she needs it’s the most… He is not here since everyone went their separate ways some time after all the celebrations and confusion. This time Yuna sighed as she continued to watch the happenings around the place.

Several houses were being built to replace the various new tents that dot the landscape of the village. The desire to relieve her stress didn’t matter now since she was nothing more than an icon of hope now. A symbol that brought people seeking guidance, advice, or join one of the numerous causes that cropped up from the Yevon’s collapse. Stuff she wanted no part of. She just wanted peace and her Tidus back. But neither were going to happen anytime soon. Yuna closed her eyes for a moment until a shadow suddenly blocked the bright sunlight that bathed her. Opening them to see the most breath-taking sight ahead of her. A man of bronze skin stood in front of Yuna wearing a wearing tight fighting pants with a red belt hanging off perfectly rounded, wide hips. Hips that would make any woman jealous. Along with the plump butt that went along with it. By the fayth, she was envious of it. Eyes traveled up to spot a board like, bare chest that only partially covered up by a cropped jacket of the same white color. The red cuffs and buttons only thing standing out. Three phoenixes down feathers clung to the flat chest as they hung from the delicate white chain around a slender neck. The face appeared angelic. A round face with chubby cheeks, plump lips, thin nose, and short messy brown forming wild curls. The most striking thing was the hazel eyes they glowed underneath the sunlight. Having them appear as if they were honey or gold rings. This person took her breath away. Making her mind go blank at the mere sight. He bent down to better view her to ask as those eyes shift to one of concern, “Are you alright, High Summoner?”

Yuna seemed to restart at the question when she shook her and gathered her thoughts. Pressing her lips together before licking them to answer, “Yes, I am fine. Is there anything you have need of?”

“There is nothing I desire. It just appeared you needed someone to talk to,” he states, straightening his back out from the bent position. Yuna leered at him with calculating eyes. Not use to such an answer since it seemed everyone wanted something from her since Sin defeat. From being a healer or a call to arms to be a leader of some sort. So, she was rightly unprepared for the day when someone didn’t need her help. Yuna watch him turn and start to head off to the shop held in the nearby hut. Eyes squinted at the retreating back as lips purse together before calling out weakly, “Wait…”

He turns around to see her hands clutching the flower print purple skirt tightly as she shifted her head down. Lips that were held tightly together were now stretched to show clutched teeth holding back a sob Yuna yearned to release. Tears started to swell around her eyes. A few falling to splash the back side of her hands. The man sighed as he went back to the summoner. He always hated seeing women cry. Even if one is very powerful summoners of the fayth. Sitting down on the ground next to Yuna to pull her into an awkward side hug. The young woman took the small amount of affection by burying her face into his shoulder. This was the last thing Yuna wanted to do with an utter stranger yet here she was. Balling her eyes out with her face pressed against his shoulder. All the stress finally come out in fell swoop. This was not the way she desired to release such negative energy in her life. Especially not to an unknown person.

“Its alright… Let it all out,” the man soothes as he tightens his hold around Yuna. Going with the instincts that was honed from the few years he gained as White Mage. Treating this as a person grieving a lost. He didn’t know how close to the truth he was. This small action was the turning event for them both. Changing it for the better or worst. For the potential worst for the on lookers in the in the distance once they saw the interaction. Frowns decorating the faces of Wakka and Lulu.

**-** **ŦⱢ-**

That moment between two strangers set off a chain of brief, awkward talks between them. Leading to white mage staying in the village as a local healer. A plan he didn’t set out on taking as passing through was the original one. But there was no regret in the sudden change. A friendship made from the shifting days that turned into months. From listening to her stories from her childhood to the journey in becoming the new High Summoner. Even learning of the of the person she loved who she lost. In turn, Yuna learned the same from him. Knowing the knowledge of his traumatic childhood when Sin was around then to what made him turn to the path of a white mage.

In these months, the mage had gotten to know the energetic cousin of Yuna known as Rikku. Saying she was energetic was an understatement. He was glad her visits were few and far in between. With her having going back to her group of sphere hunters. Yuna said they were called the Gullwings. As weird sounding as that was, the mage couldn’t help but love it on some level. Then there were Lulu and Wakka themselves. They were iffy on the intentions of the young man at first to come around some later. Well, not completely yet. Wakka was still on the fence with him. Lulu had weakened due to his feminized characteristics. With him helping with the sick to even doing some of the chores around their hut. The couple now being one of the few remaining in Besaid once majority of the houses were finished. There might have been a little push in those feelings when the small group of friends found out the black mage is currently with child. Much to Wakka and Yuna delight. This also pushed them to try and get the High Summoner to finally settle down. Not see she was not ready or how angsty she had been. It wasn’t the ache Yuna felt about Tidus, the unresolved feelings, but ready for the next great adventure. Much to their dismay for their Al Bhed friend. He could understand that. With the all the traveling he had done in the past and mishaps that happened during that time. A chuckle came from the mage as remember the numerous times he had to run away from fiends when trying to get to another village.

“Josh,” someone called out loudly, bringing the young mage out of his musings. Turning to see Yuna running towards him with a big smile and waving her hand high in the air. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. The familiar heat of a blush dusted his cheeks as the summoner neared. A heat that happened a lot lately since being here. Always playing it off as the hot weather affecting him whenever he helped the village with their catches or going to multiple houses. Josh didn’t know how much that excuse was going to last up. He knew it wasn’t for long if he guessed the reason to why but that was over thinking it now. Latching onto the back of his head to rub it; feeling the strands of his curly locks as he responded, “Hello, little fae.”

It was Yuna time to blush at that as she latched onto his arm then turning away in a huff. Cheeks puffing out then looking back him to say in an angry like tone, “Quit calling me that. We are both the same height!”

“Yes, yes. That we are, however, it doesn’t change the fact how flustered you get when your called that,” Josh stated, closing his eyes and placing a hand to his chine to form a thinking pose. Shifting his lips to a smirk to open his eyes to gaze at the girl. Mischief shinning in his eyes. Yuna huffed again with mock anger darkening hers briefly. Tightening the hold on the arm then spoke, “Come on, it’s time for lunch.”

Pulling him away from the shore he had been standing at. Heading to hut of Wakka and Lulu. A giant smile decorating his face as he followed closely behind.

**-** **ŦⱢ-**

Today was the day it marked a full year since the fall of Sin that brought about the Eternal Calm. Josh sat atop one of the huts and watched the commotion below. Tons of Pilgrims came to Besaid to not only honor the High Summoner for the defeat but also the festival that celebrated it. The main reason he was even up on roof of the hut. He hated large crowds. Due to experience of being groped or assaulted because of his feminine looks. While he did not mind his appearance. Hell, he even flaunted it plenty of times to trick those who like his feminine qualities. An action that is typically frowned upon for a white mage. Not like he really cared since there was many a night his services were paid by a good night. A night Josh hadn’t partaken in during his time here. Though he was quite frustrated by now and wanted release. It was just the person he was interested in didn’t have the right equipment for the job. Josh sighed as he thought of the possible men in the village. Many of the them were a big no in his grimoire. Either married, have a lover or didn’t fall into his preferences.

This was the sad life of a submissive and a person who tends to go both ways. Maybe that was the reason he couldn’t try take the next step with Yuna. Josh pouts as he watches the people go to and fro on the ground. Enjoying the evening of games and food. Suddenly, darkness had covered Josh eyes. Quickly placing his own hands on the ones on his face. Easily recognizing the soft and supple ones he grew accustomed to touching. A smile graced his plump lips as he pulled the hands down. Shifting his body to view Yuna with a couple of boxes next to her. A loud rumble from his stomach caused Yuna to giggle in advance of giving Josh one of the small white boxes. Scooting next edge to sit next to him with her own box.

Yuna stole glances as they silently ate as they shift their gazes between the evening sky and the people. The High Summoner had her own issues of own. Things that transferred from a time around the journey had started and when it had ended. During the year she unknowingly found herself in the same boat as Josh. Urges not becoming of a priestess came full frontal again. How she desperately wishes Kimahri was here with her to give insight. The only one knowing how she truly was underneath the façade of a calm, peaceful former priestess of Yu Yevon. Not the dirty girl with certain needs to dominate in order to battle the factors that try to make her submit. Something she wanted to explore with Josh, should he allow it, and be happy with. Yuna could see it happen. Having him happy and sedated when alone. This thought alone caused her to grin and chuckle a bit. Gaining Josh attention by asking, “What got you so happy?”

“Oh, nothing. Just thought of something cheerful,” Yuna answered, giving him one of the few genuine smiles she had. He blushed and turned away. Earning another laugh from the summoner. It got her rethinking that maybe there was a chance. Josh huffed and kept his head turned away. Yuna found the pout rather cute on him. Gathering up her courage, she spoke weakly, “Hey…”

Josh hummed as he adjusted his gaze back at her. Giving her a puzzling stare, “Yeah, what is it?”

“I...,” she paused, trying to find the right words, then awkwardly continued, “I think I might like you more than I should.”

Josh eyes widen in surprise, lips parting, not knowing what to say. Yuna took this as an opportunity to grab his waist to pull him closer. Planting a gentle kiss as a firework suddenly shot into the sky. Loud hissing whistle cut through the air before exploding in a shower of different colors. More soon followed with the cheers of people below. Yuna released him from the kiss with eyelids heavy. The lights of the fireworks shinning brightly in her darken eyes. Viewing the still stunned man who had the same dark look. Josh placed a hand on the edge of the roof to lean closer to Yuna. Smashing their lips together for another kiss. More passionate and needy than the last. Desiring more stolen glances or longing they didn’t know each other had previously desired.

**-** **ŦⱢ-**

Yuna sat on the porch belonging to Jason. His house had been finished not too long ago. The reason she was here was to wait for Rikku to visit. Yuna had a favor to ask of her cousin. She needed her to deliver a letter to Kimahri and to patiently wait for him to respond. The response was important because it dealt with the life her and Josh wanted to create. After confessing, they had long, numerous talks that were hidden away from other people in the last few days. Talks of how they truly were. Conversations they knew they couldn’t have in public without some ridicule from others. Yuna couldn’t help but feel joy when she saw delight on Josh face when she told him of her past with the Ronso. That it could be brought into their relationship and be permanent. Combined with Josh owns people form of magick, then they could be happy with children in the future.

Though they might get odd looks when they do finally start a family. She would push through all the hassle in order to keep her love. Yuna had the feeling Lulu and Wakka would support her despite some reservation they might have. Kimahri and Rikku would support her without question. Kimahri because of their history and Rikku due to being family.

“Hey,” someone shouted from down the path leading the house. Yuna turns her head quickly to see Rikku jogging up the path. A giant happy-go-lucky smile formed to match her cousin as she waves back, “Hey!”

The blonde plops down next to Yuna once reaching the house. Rikku instantly starts talking about her adventures with the Gullwings that took them over Spira. Even to another continent that wasn’t affected by Sin. Collecting various spheres during their hunts. Of course, Rikku once again tried to convince her to join them. She declined once again even though she wanted to leave, but there were more pressing matters than setting out on an adventure.

“-then we nearly feasted upon by some fiends after grabbing the sphere held inside. We made a mad dash out of the temple once the boss had appeared with a group of smaller monsters,” Rikku exclaimed loudly. Ignoring when Josh had come out with the drinks for them. Placing on a table near them before heading back in. Not without giving Yuna a heated look as he sauntered into the house. Yuna eagerly watched him go while trying to pay attention to her cousin. Which was hard to do. Though she could tell the brief glimpse held something else in it. Grabbing a drink from the table to enjoy a sip then place on the floor beside her.

“Rikku,” Yuna began, gaining the blond attention, “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Sure, go ahead and ask,” the Al-Bhed exclaimed without a second thought. Yuna smiled while clapping her hands togethers. Reaching into her obi to pull out the thick letter, handing it over to Rikku, “I need you to go to Mt. Gagazet and give this to Kimahri. Wait for his response because I need his advice badly.”

Rikku firmly nodded as she took the envelope, “I’ll make sure to give it to him and wait.”

With that, the Gullwings member took this as her que to leave after giving Yuna a hug. Running out of the village to the ship that was not far off. Yuna sighed happily as she watched the energetic girl go.

“Soon we will both get what we desire,” Josh spoke as he sat down next to the High Summoner. Yuna hummed in agreement as she saw the last vestige of Rikku disappear underneath the tree line. Turning her attention fully to her lover. Scooting closer to him and place an arm around his bare waist. Rubbing the warm skin to earn a low purr from the man. Yuna smirked as her hand went lower. Playing with the edge of the pants. Slipping a couple of fingers underneath the fabric. Inching closer her desired prize.

“No,” Josh moaned out as put a hand on top of hers.

“Yes,” Yuna hissed, hand threatening to go down deeper by wiggling in Josh own. As much as Josh wanted to release some stress; it was too soon, and he wanted to wait for the potion from the Ronso that use to guard her. Gripping the hand tighter to signal he wasn’t playing around. Yuna sighed and removed her hand. Yuna wanted to pout but got something as good. A needy kiss from Josh that caught her off guard. Eventually returned with as much vigor as Josh. Briefly breaking for Josh to twist his body around to press his body against Yuna and place his arms around her neck. Desperate moans left them both. Separating finally for air. Leaving behind hooded eyes covering iris darken with lust, flush skin and heated flesh. Tightening his hold around Yuna did Josh say, “This will…have to do…until the potion comes…”

Giving the summoner one more longing kiss to let go shortly after. Getting off the floor, letting out a shuttered breath when the fabric rubbed against his skin and the now noticeable bulge. Heading back inside to deal with the problem that was given to him. Yuna sighed as she watched him go. Disappointed that they couldn’t do something until Rikku came back. Hoping her cousin will come back soon. The potion Kimahri should be the permanent version of the one they used for their own version of play. After staying a little longer on the porch for a while longer till it was time to leave for home. Unaware that their little scene had been watched by Lulu.

**-** **ŦⱢ-**

This was the giddiest Yuna had ever felt. The few moments stolen with Kimahri were the only times she came close to feeling this way. Those were very fond memories shared between them that will stay with her. He felt the same way if she read in between the lines the right way. The potion shined a bright electric blue color in the sunlight. Casting the color onto her hand. Yuna was also glad Rikku didn’t question what the potion was. Only commenting that it was weird looking and concerned by its effects of what it could cause. Yuna reassured her that she had previously taken the potion and it was safe to take. Not going any further than that. The High Summoner also felt relief that Lulu didn’t feel well enough to see what the happy-go-luck Al-Bhed had given her. It was a bonus that Wakka was at sea at this very moment with the others to help with the catch of fish since the boats needed extra hands for the day. She really did need the questions that would come from them both.

It was recently they were pushing for her to settle down and marry. Expecting her to be swollen with child soon. Yuna snorted at the thought. Like she would get pregnant in the first place. Yes, she wanted children in the future, it was just her body had lost that ability thanks to the Fayth. Summoning magick always had some form of sacrifice. Hers just happened to be losing the ability to have children. Not that she minded in the first place. Yuna was going to see her beautiful white mage swollen with their child. A sight she couldn’t wait to see. She giggles at the thought. Picturing the tanned bronze skin stretched and extended as a gentle smile set firmly on Josh face. Euphoria spread her body although it was not the time to start such a thing. The world was still chaotic with people still coming to her about supporting their endeavors. Like she would ever. Her faith in the Yu Yevon was already broken. Not that it mattered in the moment as thought of what the letter said. Reconfirming the little information about the liquid she was told a couple of years ago. With the addition of new knowledge that was left out at the time.

Kimahri said that this potion was more potent than the temporary ones and cannot be undone. It will get rid part of her womb, not so much that it would lose what made her a woman, and a lot of magick to make the needed parts to become what she desired. Gaining a penis that could rival Ronso in size with a heavy set of balls to match. Believing Kimahri called this a Futanari when they first started to use it. The title didn’t just cover the females but also the males when the potion does the reverse for them. While the practice of becoming one wasn’t uncommon like males becoming pregnant. It was a way to keep the population up after each resurrection of Sin. Though it might go out of favor now Sin wont ever return. Yuna just didn’t want people to judge or butting into her business when it becomes common knowledge that Josh was with her child. Wanting to keep one thing in her life private along with protecting her lover from the scrutiny of the public.

All that was needed now was take it at the right time. The potion sometimes had the nasty side effect of making the user a bit sex crazed right after taking it. Not that Josh would have minded. Yuna had the feeling tonight will be the night to use it. The problem would be hiding the new appendage. Right now, it won’t be much of an issue since the purple skirt could hide it. It was enough purple, flowing fabric to help keep it hidden from everyone.

The final issue would be that of the noises echoing off the walls of the house. These houses were small with open windows. Blinds or curtains were the only things covering the openings. Lucky enough, the Ronso gave her a talisman with the potion that could be infused into the house to keep any sound inside the building. Along with instructions in how to make more in his letter. It was true blessing that he gave everything she needed for a happy future.

‘ _I need to thank him with a **big** gift once I see him again,_’ Yuna thought as she observed the wooden talisman with the word silence roughly engraved into it. All she had to do was press it against the wall and push some her mana into it. It will infuse into it to create an invisible barrier that will last until morning. All of this made her giddy all over again. Placing them both into her shirt ahead of ducking her head into the hut to see Lulu laying down on a bed of furs, “Lulu, I will be out for the rest of the evening since Wakka should be back soon. Do you need anything before I go?”

“No, I don’t need anything. Make sure to have _fun_ with Josh,” Lulu said, a smirk playing on her lips. Knowing that this was the time she was going to make her move. Yuna blushed that she might have been finally found out. She rushed out of the hut with hand covering her face. Ignoring the soft jingle of laughter wafting out of the building.

**-** **ŦⱢ-**

The day quickly shifting into night. Yuna sat on the window as she gazed out into the village. Pacifically one hut that she was interested in. Ears twitching at the different sounds of the night. Distant calls of animals and fiends. Enjoying calm and stillness of the night. The last people going into their homes to rest and enjoy their own night. From her perch she couldn’t help but to say, “I think Lulu knows about us.”

“What,” Josh says as he activates the **Water** spell to put out the fire in the pit. Then activating the rune for the magickal crystal powered lights to dim them. Making the house nearly dark but with enough light to see what’s around them.

“Yeah…,” Yuna whispered out, “I don’t to what extent she knows but there is something.”

Josh humph as he goes over to Yuna to grab her hand. Rubbing the back of it to sooth any worries that might plague about someone else knowing, “Arg, one of the reasons I can’t stand some Black Mages. To sly for their own good.”

Yuna laughed at this as she turns to him to say, “I know love, but she one of the people who made me who I am. Basically raising me. Becoming a mother to me when there was not one else.”

“I understand,” taking the hand to place it on his cheek. Loving the rough feel of hand from the years of training as a summoner and battles. Part of his tongue darted out to lick the base of the palm. Going back in as quickly. A mischievous grin soon followed as he saw the stern stare that came from her. Fixated on what may come next. Josh lowered her hand in order to pull her up from the windowsill. Heading over to the bedroom. Not worried who may hear them since Yuna had placed the barrier seal on his house not to long ago. Something he was grateful for as they crossed the threshold into the room.

Letting go of the hand to sit down on the edge of the plush bed covered in a velvet like sheets colored in a mix of steel and blue. Eyes full of mischief locked on to Yuna own darkening ones. Plump, pink lips parted slightly to allow his tongue to dart out again to lick his lips. Allowing them to shine underneath the dim lights in the room. Leaning back to get his arms to prop himself up while crossing one of his legs. Hands sinking into the plush bedding. Yuna inched over to him slowly. Appreciating the view of her lover in the agonizing amount of time it took to get to Josh. From the wide hips to the toned chest that was exposed when the shirt opened for her. They way those hazel eyes glowed in the darkness. Everything about him taunted every bit of desire she had for him. Each one demanding, no crying out, to dominate him in every way. Hear him scream and beg. Even those shuddering gasps would be pleasure to her ears.

Soon she would get all of that with the start of a simple kiss. Yuna latched onto the back of his neck, clutching a good clump of his curly locks, to stabilize him to descend. Pressing their lips together. Tongues invading the warms caverns of their mouths. Pushing all their longing, lust and passion with the kiss. Breaking only for much needed air. Silva creating a chain between them that thinned and broke their link. Heavy pants the sole evidence left behind of the kiss. Yuna calmed herself as she released her hold. She processed undo the large amount of clothes she wore. Starting with the bright yellow obi to the black camisole. Dropping all the fabric onto the ground till nothing was left. Leaving behind the bare skin of a complete female. Which was going to change very soon. Josh watch her walk over to the simple, dark brown nightstand next to the bed. Picking up the potion off it then turned her head to him once more. Giving Josh a glance that questioned if he still wanted to continue this. A firm nod from the mage pushed her one. Popping the cork to down the contents. Hearing Josh get of the bed followed by the rustling of more fabric soon after. Putting it back on the stand to completely face him now. The man ahead of her now fully nude with his cock starting to stiffen. Probably from thoughts of what could happen. Motioning for him to get on the bed as the familiar sensation of her body changing filled her. Tingling and a certain hotness radiated from her core.

Josh crawled into the middle of the bed. Laying down on the sheets as he hears a guttural moan come from Yuna. Glancing over to witness a large bulge under on the skin. Shifting down until something very large started to peak out the lips of Yuna own sex. Seemly stuck there. That was he realized the potion was still changing everything. The mound of flesh growing bigger up till the tight folds could not longer hold it. A wet phallic emerged. Immensely large, thick and veiny. It was larger than he had expected but Yuna appeared to be proud of how large it was. Especially the angry red bulbous head at the end of the erect cock. Josh shuddered at the thought of that was going into him. That _thing_ was bigger than any cock had stuffed inside him before. His sight was averted from it when his lover let out a surprised gasp followed by a shuddering moan. A mound started to form below the penis. Becoming as equally huge and heavy. Yuna gave it a once over with pride in her eyes once everything was don’t to say, voice coated in lust, “Not as big a Kimahri yet very close.”

Josh gulped as a shudder ran through his body. He didn’t know if it was out of fear or anticipation. It didn’t deter his own cock from becoming fully erect at the sight. Causing Yuna to smirk, her own eyes showing the mischief of what is to come. Another shudder racked through Josh body as his mouth became dry. Unsure of what is to come. Watching her put a leg on the bed that followed by a hand to support her body. Both sinking into the mattress. This was so she could bend down and place a kiss his temple. Earning a confused look from her submissive lover. Which was quickly erased when she latched onto his neck. Sucking on the delicate skin. Nipping a few times. Determined to leave behind a large mark. All the while making sure keeping her ears alert. Noticing the Josh breaths had become short, but it wasn’t close to where she wanted. Stopping her action to get up to push Josh flat onto the bed. Swinging her other leg onto the bed so she straddles him between hers. Ignoring the jolts of pleasures that came from her cock and balls bobbing and swinging. Causing so precum to splash onto the bed and Josh. Yuna enjoyed the sight she waited for. Josh splayed underneath her, slightly flushed with his erect cock standing proud. Waiting for attention with cum starting to leak out.

Yuna took a hand to start rubbing her knuckles against the heated skin. Creating a trail from the neck to the chest. Playing close attention to the nipples by encircling them. Purposely avoiding the sensitive areas to trail down to the stomach. Loving the feeling of muscles twitching under her touch. Pressing down around the navel before trailing back up to the chest. Earning a whimper from Josh. Wanting her to go down further than the navel. Thrusting his hips up in a failed attempt to get friction. A smaller whimper escaped that caused Yuna to chuckle. Guiding her hand to his side of his rib cage to grab hold. The thumb of her hand the only thing remaining on chest. Using it flick the dark colored nipple. Earning a gasp when the firm flesh pulse under the influence. She rubs a few times to feel him shiver. Lowering her head to the other to give a lick. Josh draws breath in sharply as he felt the saliva cool on skin. It was replaced by a moan when his teat was taken in Yuna mouth. It was bitten and abused as it was sucked upon. Allowing the mewls and moans echo off the walls of the room. Even timing her sucks with some of flicks and twists done by her hand. Soon, these ministrations were stopped when she placed her hand on the bed. Slowly raising her head up, tongue lulling out, spit coating the [peck]. Moving back further to better shift her sight on Josh. Drinking in the dazed look, eyes hooded, mouth parted, arms on the either side of his head, and sweat starting to form.

Yuna wanted to desperately fuck him then and there, but that would ruin the fun. Instead, she sat in awkward position so she would not be on his legs to take hold of leaking cock. Giving it a good squeeze to cause Josh to bleat out a cry. She released her hold on him in attempt to play coy. She had other plans that didn’t result in being covered in semen so soon.

Growing impatient, Josh thrusts his hips up again to get some form of touch but found himself pinned down quickly. Yuna using her weight to fully seat of his legs as she raised a hand next to her chest to wag a finger. He won’t be seeking pleasure until she gave it to them. Josh previous look was washed away in favor of a glare directed at his lover. Hands clutching into fists. Yuna just returned the glare with a sly smirk. Her hand racking over the inner part of the thigh she could reach. Making sure she their cocks weren’t touching by accident. Josh tried to wiggle his waist under the hold. Meeting failure due to the weight. Fingers tips trailed back up the thigh to make a path around the groin and back again. Until reaching her prize. A prize nestled in the small space between them. Nimble fingers gently brushed over the swollen sack. Cupping it, ears twitching when Yuna swore she heard Josh stop breathing, before pressing her thumb on it. Josh whimpers from the touch. Feeling dull jolts of pleasure travel up his body. The summoner messages the sack with the thumb while keeping the pressure. Earning pants that was broken by more whimpers and small cries. Pre-cum streaming out of his cock at a faster pace. He wasn’t going to last this round.

“My little mystic… I need you to touch yourself,” Yuna huskily said, keeping the pace up as she split her attention. He nodded, mind blank and ready to follow any order, before reaching down. Tanned, slender fingers wrapping the phallic. Semen beginning to coat the fingers till they smeared underneath them. Coating himself in a thin sheen of his own wetness. Yuna licked her lips at the display. Enjoying every bit of the show below her. With her lover beginning to become a moaning bundle of nerves. He shouldn’t have all the fun should he. Yuna took her free hand to cup the head of her penis. Allowing some of her cum pool in her hand. Coating the white substance when began to stroke her own arousal. She could tell he was near the edge. Ready to blow and she couldn’t wait to see his face.

“Come for me,” she urged, this time using her entire palm to clutch his balls. Manhandling him in every sense of the words. Garnering mewls to part before a grunt halted those sweet sounds. Yuna felt him twitch and spasm as she witnesses his eyes screw shut with mouth open wide. A thick stream of cum sprayed hard out of him. Some of it landing on Yuna stomach and breast. Josh erection going limp afterwards. Josh panted as he tries catch his breath. Never experiencing cumming that hard before. Moving his head to observe Yuna get off his legs while still stroking her own cock. Josh turned over to get on his knees. Pushing his lover down so she would be sitting with her legs wide open. She looked at him in confusion that was soon rectified. Josh got on all fours to crawl between the open limbs. Removing the hand from his prize in order see the veins pulse and throb. Pre-cum leaking out from the slit on smooth head. Getting in a comfortable laying position as he burned the image of everything into his mind. Smelling the musk that wafted off her that urged him on to take this large organ into his mouth.

Josh gave the head a tentative lick. Tasting the juices coating the skin with a hum of pleasure. Swallowing the remains as it melted on his tongue. Large hazel eyes looking into Yuna brown ones as he done so. Appearing innocent when his tongue darted out again to sample to the flavor again. Finding pleasure that he had Yuna full attention on him. Breathless and unyielding of what he was about to do next. Eyes shifted back to his goal by taking an initiative. Scooting closer to nuzzle the area of the crotch next to the cock before the pink appendage in his mouth out. Taking a big lick from the base to the very slit at the head. Drawing a hitched breath from the summoner. It was Josh turn to have a smug smirk tug at his lips. Continuing his work by placing the rotund head into his mouth to swirl the pink around it.  
Paying close attention to the slit when brushing over it. Yuna moaned deeply from the attention. Putting a hand on the curly, short hair. Weaving her fingers through light brown strands.

Encouraging him to go further without being pushy. Tightening her hold a little as Josh took some of her in his mouth. Slowly devouring her large girth inch by inch until he was at the base. Nose firmly planted against the skin of her crotch. Yuna patted his head as she enjoyed the feeling of the tight, cavern around her. Breaching all the way to the back of Josh throat. The white mage hummed to cause his throat to tighten and mouth to vibrate some. He started to bob his head, bring his hands to the thighs for balance, twirling his taste organ around the hot rod. Exploring the sensation of every bump of the veins and the taste. Earning energetic twitches, moans and mewls from Yuna. Josh knew she was close when her grip tightens on his head. Threatening to pull of his hair out in the process.

“Love, I’m…” Yuna tried to warn but was cut off by a moan. Josh understood and speed up his pace. He was going to milk everything that this was worth. Sucking harder and with vigor. A noticeable twitch signaled to Josh to nearly bring most of the organ out of his mouth. Keeping the very end in when he finds himself be filled with hot, salty liquid. Drinking it all as he sucked a few more spirts from the head. Releasing the still erect tool from his grasp, creating a beaded chain of to stretch from his lips as he scooted back until breaking. Staining Josh chin as he sat up to place his hands between his legs. Tongue glossing over his lips to clean off the excess. Yuna hummed at the sight as she leaned towards him. Wrapping her arms around his waist to draw him back close again. Placing Josh in her lap till their bodies were pressed together. Josh moaned as he felt his erection being sandwiched between them as Yuna’s rubbed against him somewhere. Where? He couldn’t tell. He just knew it was there and touching him. Yuna growled out in pleasure before speaking, “Do you really want to go with this?”

“Yes,” Josh hissed, “I do. I want every bit of it.”

“Then show me,” tightening her hold to create another deep moan. Josh latched on Yuna shoulders as she continued, “Show me how much you want it.”

Yuna reached over to the nightstand to grab a small tin bowl full of warm liquid she had placed there earlier in the evening. It was oil usually used for cooking that was created from a plant mixed with an elemental factor of a fire fiend. Making the oil surprisingly warm while lacking the spiciness you would think fire would hold. She brought the bowl up to shake it a little. Sloshing the oil inside around to display what she wanted him to do. A few droplets escaping the tin to land on their thighs and the bed. Evident by the dark stains left on the sheets. Josh nodded as he took a hand off his shoulder to dip it into the liquid. The sensation of warmth spreading through it as he made sure the appendage was well coated.

Taking his hand out of the bowl to extend his arm to his rear. A couple of fingers slip between the cheeks. Touching the twitching star that desired to be filled. Josh pierced the ring with a finger before it was joined by the second. Grunting when he started to move in and out of himself as he periodically had the fingers spread apart. Coming back together as he reentered the tight passage. Yuna had put the bowl down a good way away from her. Dipping her own fingers in before joining her lover. Placing two fingers in herself after separating the squeezable cheeks even further apart. Matching his pace as the heat of the oil, along with the friction created from his dick pressing against their stomachs, had Josh belt out a stream of wanton moans. Shuddering and crying out when his prostate was finally located by Yuna’s nimble fingers. Milking the spot a few times to let the stream of pre-cum to come out faster, covering their abdomens in the bodily fluid, and to hear him howl out in pleasure. To the point Josh felt like sobbing but kept it up. Thrusting down a few times against the fingers that fuck him as he begged, “Please… More!”

His free hand clawing Yuna shoulder in the desperate attempt to hold on. The High Summoner just smiled at him. Continuing her work so she could hear those beautiful noises coming from him. Yuna couldn’t wait to feel this tight ring clasp at her cock. His ass eating every inch like a whore. Hearing each cry and sob of pleasure. Taking her fingers out to grip Josh’s to pull on it. He whimpered at the lost and that his completion was taken. Josh placed his hand back on Yuna shoulder as he grinds his erection against her body. But was stopped from going further when she unhooks her arm from his waist to take hold of his hips tightly. Pushing him off her lap gently so the oil on the bed wouldn’t spill. It garnered a sad whine as he removed his hands from her body. Slowly moving back as Yuna reached over to oil to hold it up high. Twisting her legs around to get on her knees. Looking down at the man before ordering, “Get on all fours.”

Josh did he was told by turning over to get on his knees and hands without a fuss. Ass and back on view for Yuna. She took a hand to one of the fat cheeks to give it a rub before squeezing it. Josh rocked back into the touch, begging, “Please, Yuna…”

“I don’t understand. What do you need me to do,” Yuna asked, tracing a trail behind the back to reach the crack to slip a few fingers in. Briefly touching the ring before leaving for the sack. Swinging into the hand when Josh moved back once more. Desiring more the fleeting touch. Yuna hummed as she gave it a tug.

“Ga,” Josh exclaimed, arms wobbled but they kept him up. Yuna palmed him like a little toy. Enjoying the sensation as much as was if it wasn’t evident by white dripping on the sheets. Pooling in tiny puddles that littered closely together. Gently putting pressure on it, “Now tell me… What do you want me to do?!”

Josh moan deeply as the jolts of pleasure caused him to wobble again. He got on his elbows as he felt the pressure leave him. Gazing back to see Yuna back straight and hand now on her hip. Josh was panting to heavily to say anything. Keeping his eyes locked on her to say, “I want… is you in me. Destroying me with everything you have.”

Yuna smile turned into a devious grin. Watching Josh his head back around to nuzzle into the bed. Back held in arch that showed off everything nicely. The high summoner took her hand off her hip to pour the last of oil onto her palm. Tossing the empty bowl to the floor as she covered her cock with the liquid. Moaning as the warmth mixed in with hers as she stroked herself a couple of times. Ignoring the excess dripping off as she grabbed Josh’s hip. Leading the phallic between the soft mound. Stopping right outside the entrance. Letting go of her cock to grab the other side of the hip with the slick hand. Piercing the pink star with the bulbous head alone. Allowing Josh to get use to her size. Wiggling from Josh got her moving again. Gradually entering him until fully consumed. Going deeper in him than their fingers achieve.

Ears perked up when she heard a muffle moan. Josh still had his face buried into the bed. Yuna dug her fingers into his hips. Gaining a surprised yelp when the white mage flung his head up. The priestess made a satisfying ‘ _hn_ ’ noise as she began to pump in and out of him. Going in a moderate pace then speeding up. Urged on by the cries emitted from the white mage. Loving every second of the tight walls hugging him as they jerk and shudder. Her own panting and moans mixed with his howls. Echoing off the walls of the house. If the protection charm hadn’t been placed, then they would have surely been heard by the entire village. At this point, she became erratic in her pace in trying to find completion. Desperate to claim him as her own.

Everything had become a cacophony of music to Yuna. From the wet slapping of Josh cock hitting his stomach, heavy balls of hers smacking against his occasionally, skin slapping against skin to the yowls. Josh had his head pressed back down on the bed as hand fisted the sheets tightly. Finding enjoyment from brutally pounded from behind. The pain he knew he was going to feel tomorrow but didn’t care. Lusting after pleasure the cock that stretched wide. Having his sight blink out occasionally while Yuna fingers dug into hips. Josh could tell he end was coming. Yuna knew as well when she felt the ring tighten. Hitting him harder as she clawed at the heat building inside her. Suddenly, she finds herself in a vice grip. Josh screaming loudly as he came hard against his stomach and onto the sheets. His spurts creating a sea of white while trying to milk the cock inside him. Yuna shuddered and roared as she felt a certain part tighten before she cumming inside Josh. Filling the cavern up in the milk colored substance as she kept pounding him. Cum pouring out as she did so. Dribbling down his legs to the knees as weak moans from her lover was all that was left. Yuna let go of his hips as she pulled out of him. Her cock releasing a couple of more large squirts onto his ass.

Yuna placed her hands on his waist to lay him down onto his side. Finally seeing the happy, sedated look and smile she had wanted to see on him. Yuna grinned as she got next to him. Wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him close. Josh shifted in the embrace as he burrowed his face into her neck. Arms weaving beneath Yuna own to wrap around her chest. Breast flattens against his chest. Both falling asleep soon after.

**-** **ŦⱢ-**

Days had passed quickly for the new couple. Josh prediction had been right about the next day. He couldn’t move when they awoken the next morning. Had been whimpering in pain when he tried to move out of the bed. Josh didn’t regret a single moment of it of the night. It was by his and Yuna healing along with a ton of pampering from her was he able to get better. Though he didn’t even dare leave the house that day. Having no desire to explain to the villagers why he was limping so badly.

Although he wished Yuna could have stayed with him all day. Sadly, she had duties to tend to in the village and couldn’t continue spoiling him rotten. Lying to those who asked that he sick when Josh wasn’t there for his usual rounds or help.

Josh did wonder how she was able to hide the large organ since it was now permanent when she left the house. A question that was rectified when Yuna reminded him why she was the dominate one, his alpha, in the world they were creating in this small home. A thought that always made him happy. He could tell this made Yuna happy as well. It was just something was still holding her back from the next step.

The step that would solidify everything in their world. To build a family in the growing village. Josh knew what it was. She needed the closure from the journey. A closure he knew that can’t be fixed by him. It would take a miracle for that to change. A thought that was pushed to the back of his mind because the truth of the matter was the fact their relationship was still new. So, things may change and get the kind of future he wanted with her. It was merely having to wait.

**-** **ŦⱢ-**

Three months had passed for them. Josh assumption had proven somewhat right when their relationship seemed to be on the fast track. Yuna was willing to settle down with and start a family on the agreement should something should happen that allowed her to find Tidus then she could leave to do so. The topic itself was an argument that was brutal between them. It was only by the charms used for their nightly fun were the villagers, Lulu and Wakka especially, left out on their tiffs. Even though many rumors were spread that something happened between them.

Josh only agreed because he knew she would run of anyway if there was chance. Leaving him heartbroken and feeling used. Josh knew she would have come back but the trust would be broken. This agreement would leave everything intact. Leaving him while as he stood by her side to support her.

Josh sighed as he looked outside the window. All of this was starting to give him a headache. Maybe it was because he felt the time for her to find answers was coming soon. This made him feel depressed for he would miss his love. Then there was the fear of losing her to this _Tidus_ should she be able to find him. Josh would rather loss his trust in Yuna then lose her love to another man. A man who held her devotion before. It was best not thinking about it. Josh had his own work to finish if he wanted to get pregnant. Spending the rest of the day creating the fertility potion he would be taking for the next week. The first dose will change his body much like Yuna but wont stay after giving birth. Should he fail to become with a child then he would slowly revert to his previous state with no lasting damage. The pains were just pain if he goes by others say when doing the potion for them during his travel. Those who did become pregnant were happy in the end. Having their own families during the peacefully times before Sin ultimate fall.

Josh let the happy thoughts swarm his mind. Seeing a future, he won’t let anyone take away from.

**-** **ŦⱢ-**

The day Josh dreaded had finally came right at the end of the week after of taking the potions. They didn’t know if he was pregnant or not yet when Rikku came running to the village about a sphere the Ronso had found. This is was the first time the white mage had cursed the Ronso. Cursing him for bringing this about. This was also the first time Josh had a look at who this _Tidus_ was. The man was pretty and muscular but wouldn’t be his cup of tea if came to. Doubling down on the feeling when he saw the look of wonder and happiness. Jealousy raged inside of Josh. An emotion he that wasn’t shown at the time. Not wanting to ruin Rikku and Yuna hope who were planning to leave. Much to Lulu and Wakka dismay but they fight much on it because they knew she would run off anyway.

The night she did leave was the worst night of his life. Because it led to a bunch of ‘what ifs,’ possibilities and fear around the pregnancy. If he was.

**-** **ŦⱢ-**

Yuna read the letter again that he received from Josh. She gently smiled at it. Happiness filling her heart although regret soon followed. Regret of leaving her lover so many ago but happy to find his pregnancy was going fine. Wakka was helping Josh when could find the time. Being busy with Lulu own pregnancy and helping with the fishing or blitzball. It was by letter some time ago from Josh was she informed that their efforts became fruitful. Prompting her to turn back to village secretly one night by herself after asking Rikku to do so. Surprising her lover with her return. Leading to a night of reassurance before leaving right before dawn when Josh spoke his truth. Afraid of losing her in various ways. Yuna promised to write and visit as often as she could on her journey. Always returning only to him. That this journey was to cut all ties to Tidus.

A promise she was going to keep. It appeared will become fulfilled sooner than expected. With how the trail of spheres and trials were leading them. It was a matter of time before this was all over. If all the pain her dress sphere use to belong to was anything to go by. Yuna couldn’t wait to get back home to be back in the arms of Josh. Her tough love.

**-** **ŦⱢ-**

Yuna couldn’t believe it. She was home. All bet with Tidus in tow when Bahamut listened to her request and gave the blitzball player his life back. So, he could have life in this world that he deserved before it was taken away. Yuna had ran and gave the blond a hug once her feet landed in the water. Happy and giddy to see him once again. The blond feeling the same. She let him go to head into the village. Yuna had someone to get to. Tidus, Pain and Rikku following closely behind in the belief that something else was going to happen. That another kind of life was going to happen.

The group was greeted by a group of people they were familiar with. Greeting them in a cheerfully. Though one-person smile was strained when he saw a blond following behind the three girls. Yuna took notice and ran towards, “Josh!”

Standing close to her very pregnant lover as she hears Rikku exclaim loudly, “Wow! Who’s the lucky guy who knocked you up Josh?!”

Josh blushes as he leans into Yuna. An arm wrapping his waist as a hand rested on his stomach with his own. Head resting on Yuna shoulder as the quick bout of jealousy dissipated. Looking over to see the confused looks on Paine, Rikku and Tidus. Lulu and Wakka had already figured out who was the father much their dismay. Well, Wakka dismay and Lulu pride. Yuna sighed, tightening her hold on him, “I am the father.”

“Wait… What?” Tidus and Rikku said in unison. Even more confused about this while Paine gave her a smirk. Paine placed a hand on her hip and gave a thumbs up to the shorter girl. A shade of pink dusted Yuna cheeks this time. Thumb rubbing the back of Josh hand. In the end, she didn’t care what may happened in the end. There will be times they may stumble and fall. There will times we might not be the people we wanted for each other. By the fayth, Yuna knows she will try for him. If she had him in her arms, then she makes sure their love will be tough for anything. Josh may not see it right now, but he was her sweet tough love. Her pretty good luck charm.

 


End file.
